


Almost Love

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Assisted Peeing, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: 18 and 21 year old Yuri and Otabek are trapped under a pergola by sudden rainfall.  Not only is it inconvenient and cold, but Yuri really needs to pee.Requested.





	Almost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely grosskaneki for betaing this for me! They did such an amazing job helping me with my sentence structure.

Why was it that whenever something embarrassing happened, it was always in front of Otabek? 

Yuri couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in his seat as he stared up at the roof of the pergola. The rain had come unexpectedly, and while sitting in silence, listening to the steady thrum had been relaxing at first, it had long since become awkward and miserable. Otabek hadn't really picked up on the hint that he wanted to talk when he had tried to start up a conversation half an hour ago, and Yuri was running out of ways to keep himself distracted from the growing pressure in his bladder.

Yuri sighed as he leaned back, crossing his legs as casually as he could manage. The bench was uncomfortable, but there was only so much shifting he could get away with before Otabek noticed. He'd turned eighteen, and Otabek was finally starting to be more affectionate with him, but his boyfriend was twenty-one, and in a lot of ways, Yuri still felt like a child.

The possibility of Otabek knowing they were trapped by the rain and about Yuri’s steadily increasing need to pee was something he really didn't want to think about.

Crossing his legs helped, for a little while. He forced himself to stop tapping his foot as soon as he noticed it, but his body refused to listen to him, and suddenly it seemed that he couldn't stop moving. Yuri bit his lip and pressed his thighs together as he squirmed into his seat. His belt dug into his bladder and he stifled a gasp. That caught Otabek’s attention.

"You alright, Yura?"

His voice was just as rich and deep and soft as it always was when Otabek was talking to him, and Yuri felt like melting, but his body was so tense that he barely managed to nod. Otabek didn't press for more—he never did—and, not for the first time, Yuri was incredibly grateful for his boyfriend's quiet nature.

The minutes passed by, as did the clouds, but there was no blue sky in sight, and Yuri was beginning to panic. Maybe he would have lasted longer if they hadn't gotten coffee before coming here. Yuri had never felt that he had a particularly small bladder, but the coffee felt as if it were hitting it all at once, and the damned rain was most definitely not helping. He nearly groaned in despair. 

A gust of wind billowed through the trees and under the pergola; the sound of the rain intensified tenfold, and Yuri pressed himself against Otabek’s side with a whimper.

"Yura… Please, what's wrong?"

Yuri buried his face against Otabek’s chest as he mumbled, "I need to pee." His face was as red as a tomato, he just knew it. He'd never been more embarrassed, and he had the feeling that it was only going to get worse.

Otabek’s hand stroked his head, smoothing down his waist-length hair, and settled in the crook of his hip, rubbing gently. Usually the gesture would have calmed him, but now it only drew more attention to Yuri's bursting bladder, and he squirmed away, digging his hands between his thighs, moaning with embarrassment before snapping at him.

"I need to pee, alright? I was about to say we leave when this stupid rain started."

Yuri just about threw himself from the seat, pacing back and forth, his footsteps uneven and frantic. He was overly conscious of the persistent wriggling of his hips, but unable to do anything about it; the instinct was just too strong.

"Oh," was all Otabek had to say to that, and somehow that was even more infuriating than dead silence. Yuri didn't waste his energy by stopping his pace, but he sent a withering glare Otabek's way.

"You could just— ‘water the plants’, I suppose."

Yuri did stop at that, turning to give his boyfriend the most incredulous look he could muster.

"No way in hell am I pissing out here in the open. Do you want people to see me?"

"There's no one around to see, Yura."

"Except you."

He received only a mute nod in response. Yuri wanted to scream in frustration, but he knew it was pointless. He liked Otabek, he really did. He was even fairly close to calling the feeling love. They'd been friends for a year, and then transitioned to boyfriends for the last two, but just because he almost loved Beka did not mean that he was anywhere close to comfortable with letting the slightly older man witness him in such a vulnerable situation.

Otabek just didn't seem to get it. Yuri felt utterly vulnerable and humiliated, and he just wanted to pee. He felt like a child, and that was the last thing he wanted Otabek to see him as. His boyfriend had only recently started to kiss him properly, and Yuri wanted so much more. He moaned in frustration and sunk back onto the bench, his hands gripping his knees, bouncing uncontrollably.

"Do you want to make a run for it?"

"And get a cold just before the GPF?"

"You could get a cold sitting here waiting."

"The rain was a surprise, Beka, not the cold." Yuri made a fuss of bundling further into his jacket and scarf, pulling his legs up on the bench and snuggling into Otabek’s side. "I'll wait."

And wait he did. Looking back, Yuri wasn't sure whether waiting had been a good idea or not. On one hand, the rain only lasted another ten minutes. On the other hand, the rain lasted another ten minutes.

Yuri was nearly beside himself with need. All his coffee had collected in his bladder and his panic was reaching new heights. He hardly waited for the last drops of rain to fall before he grabbed Otabek’s hand and started tugging.

The pergola was in the middle of a park. At this time of the year it was completely deserted due to the cold, but the skaters were more than used to it. Unfortunately, even Yuri's bladder was shivering after the dramatic shift in weather, and each quiver made him inch closer to losing control.

Otabek’s motorbike was in a small parking lot, a few minutes’ walk away. Every step grew harder as Yuri's control started to slip. His stomach was quivering from more than just need as a panic-induced nausea settled in. He felt lightheaded, and his ears were starting to ring. If he were to wet himself, Otabek would never think of him the same way again.

Yuri moaned as a wave of desperation assaulted him, knocking the breath from his lungs as he doubled over; a low whine resounded in his throat, strangling him. He gasped for breath. It took a few moments of controlled breathing and Otabek’s hand rubbing his upper back before Yuri could find the strength to stand upright and keep stumbling forward.

The sight of the motorbike was nearly his undoing. Yuri's stomach clenched and his bladder spasmed at the mere thought of spreading his legs to ride it, or sitting on it while it vibrated. His thighs shook as he squeezed them tightly together, and his hands flew to his crotch as he held on for dear life. Otabek took hold of his shoulders to keep him standing upright, and Yuri turned, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Yuri was the taller of the two after his latest, and hopefully last, growth spurt.

"I can't, Beka. There's no way." His voice was almost too muffled to be heard, but Otabek nodded and quietly stoked his head in a soothing gesture. 

"There are toilets here, Yura. I know you don't like public restrooms, but do you think you could—"

"Where?!" Yuri didn't even wait for him to finish; he pulled back and danced in place, blinking at his boyfriend with wide, anxious eyes. Otabek didn't answer, but grasped his elbow and started pulling.

The toilets weren't too far, just two big brick buildings with no roof or doors. Yuri made it nearly halfway before freezing in place, too desperate to even walk. "It's gonna come out! I can't hold it!" 

Yuri gasped in shock as Otabek suddenly swept him up into his arms. The stronger skater carried him with no difficulty at all. Yuri pinched his cock with all his strength, letting out a low whine that was almost a moan as he struggled to hold back the flow. Even though his boyfriend was being gentle with him, every step Otabek took jostled Yuri a little, and he could feel his piss sloshing around inside his bursting bladder, driving him insane with desperation. The pressure was more painful than any of his training had ever been, and the humiliation of it all was threatening to bring tears to his eyes.

Yuri tried to stay still, and for the most part he managed, but as Otabek stepped into the building and the urinals came into sight, he nearly fell from his boyfriend's arms in his rush to relieve himself. He suspected that his flailing looked utterly ridiculous, and he fully expected Otabek to judge him for it afterward, but he was really too desperate to care. He just needed to piss.

Even in his hazy state, Yuri was grateful to Otabek for turning away. This whole situation was awful enough without his boyfriend watching him piss. He yanked his fly down and pulled out his dick, more than ready for the release he so desperately needed, and—

Nothing.

Yuri's panic resurfaced and he tried harder, screwing up his face in concentration and holding his breath as he pushed, but nothing came out. It seemed he'd been holding for so long, his bladder had locked up and he couldn't let go. Yuri's breath quickened as his brain processed the situation. Biting his lip, he let out an anguished cry, tears forming in his eyes. He tried again and again, sniffling and whimpering as the pressure relentlessly built up inside him, his relief so close, yet so far.

At some point Otabek must have moved closer; Yuri could feel his presence behind him. He startled as Otabek’s hands wrapped around his waist, linking together and resting lightly upon his swollen abdomen. Yuri shuddered in pleasure as his boyfriend nuzzled at his neck, pressing feather-light kisses onto his flushed skin.

"It's alright, just relax. I've got you, Yura." He pushed down gently, forcing a trickle of piss out; however, without enough pressure for him to relax entirely, it just dribbled over Yuri's fingers, and he moaned in equal parts pain and disgust. Leaning back against Otabek’s strong chest was soothing, though, and a feeling of calm washed over him, the worst of the panic melting away. He tilted his head, trying to provide easier access for those soft lips.

"Please, I can't, help me..." Yuri's voice was barely more than a broken, exhausted whisper. He closed his eyes and tried again, but still couldn't let go. He whimpered softly and let Otabek carry more of his weight as his boyfriend's hand slid down to pull his own hands away and took his cock in cold, but gentle, fingers.

Yuri gasped shakily. Otabekhad never touched him like that before; sure, they'd groped each other through clothes during heavy make out sessions, but never this. Yet even through his pain, Otabek’s touch felt good. Yuri silently prayed to whoever was listening that he wouldn't get hard. He thanked the cold for the first time that day, because he really couldn't imagine anything worse.

Except perhaps his bladder exploding, which was seeming more and more likely every second that passed. Yuri groaned as Otabek’s fingers pressed into the tender flesh above his bladder and began to massage. A small jet managed to spurt out, but the flow was cut short almost immediately, his muscles refusing to understand just how desperate he was. Why the hell couldn't he pee?

"You've done so well, holding on until we got here, but you don't have to wait any longer. I'm so proud of you, Yura, but you need to let go now." He pressed the heel of his hand down sharply, and Yuri nearly screamed. He thrust his hips back, trying to escape the pressure, but Otabek’s hand remained steady, his other hand starting to stroke lightly along Yuri's length.

"Don't stop," Yuri begged, even as his cheeks flushed bright red and he wished more than ever that today had never happened. 

Otabek placed a few more kisses in a line down his neck to his collarbone and started talking again, his voice gentle and soothing. "You don't need to be embarrassed, my Yura. I just want you to be comfortable." His voice, almost a whisper, sounded sinful to Yuri, whose nerves were on fire; he felt desire pooling in the pit of his stomach as Otabek’s fingers danced across his skin, spreading out, pressing down, and kneading in alternating patterns.

It wasn't fair. Why did Otabek have to go and touch him like his when he couldn't enjoy it? Yuri's eyes fluttered closed as Otabek sucked at a spot just beneath his ear. He moaned in pleasure, and a second jet escaped, this one longer than the last.

"There you go, just let it all out. You'll feel so much better, just relax." Otabek stepped even closer, and almost completely took Yuri's weight. Yuri let his boyfriend's soothing words lull him into a state of complete relaxation, and he melted into his embrace.

His piss came out slowly, his muscles still too tight to completely relax, but pissing had never felt so good. A long relieved sigh heaved from somewhere deep in Yuri's chest, and he lost himself in the overwhelming sensation of bliss. Otabek’s lips never moved far from his neck, only lifting slightly to murmur praise after praise, and the firm massaging of his stomach had stopped hurting—it nearly made Yuri purr with pleasure. 

He'd been so full that the stream felt like it would last forever, and it was coming out so slowly. Yuri realised with a start, as the last trickle finally dribbled out, that he was quickly getting hard. Otabek’s hand had loosened its grip, probably out of uncertainty, so Yuri placed his own over it and squeezed slightly, moaning at the pleasure that shot up his spine.

"You want me to—?" Otabek’s hand moved a little, then stopped, waiting for Yuri’s permission to continue.

"Yes, Beka, please?"

Yuri almost never used the word please, even after he'd started dating Otabek, but now, with his boyfriend's hand on his hardening cock, he was overcome with fear that Otabek would pull away. Yuri had been trying to take the next step towards a physical relationship since his last birthday. He knew Otabek wanted him, he just didn't know how to convince him that he was ready. Yuri just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, dammit!

"Okay," Otabek murmured, and he started to move, cautiously at first, but gaining confidence with every stroke. Yuri gasped and moaned as his body flooded from head to toe with new sensations; Otabek’s hand gave him so much more pleasure than his own ever had. He came crying out Beka's name, and was too dazed to notice his boyfriend cleaning him up and tucking him away, pulling him into his arms.

Yuri snuggled up close. He'd never been afraid of touching Otabek—he was a very physical person—but he had never felt so soft and floppy. He let his arms fall loosely around Otabek’s waist and nuzzled into his neck, pressing lazy kisses onto his warm skin. Otabek squeezed him tightly, and the two stayed wrapped up in each other for who knew how long before it dawned on them that they were in a gross, smelly, public bathroom.

The intense relief and hilarity of the situation started to get to Yuri, and he giggled, which turned into a hysterical cackle as he dragged Otabek back towards the bike and climbed on behind him. He spent the ride back to their hotel pressed as close to his boyfriend as he could manage, unwilling to sacrifice even a tiny amount of their newfound intimacy.

Yuri was still snickering softly as they collapsed on the bed in Otabek’s room, and even Otabek had a fond little smile twitching on his lips. Even so, Yuri was startled when Otabek’s fingers attacked him with merciless tickles, and he rolled around, trying to escape, screaming with laughter. Once he relented, Yuri collapsed against Otabek, panting softly as he caught his breath, his heart rate finally starting to slow.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, embarrassed guilt setting in.

"Don't apologize, Yura, my soldier. You're perfect."

Yuri snorted, then leaned up to give his boyfriend a kiss, one that was returned passionately and without hesitation.

"I love you," Otabek whispered as he pulled away, and Yuri froze, his heart skipping a beat and his eyes widening almost comically. Then he smiled, and reached for Otabek’s hand, linking their fingers together and bringing them to rest against his chest.

"I love you more. Now, I believe I have a favour to repay."

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill for aged up Yuri/Otabek omo and assisted peeing. 
> 
> To the requester: I hope this hits the mark for what you wanted. It was a pleasure, and a struggle, to write :)
> 
> A reminder that I am currently accepting requests, so feel free to drop one below.


End file.
